


Compelled

by Ticklesivory



Category: Obidala - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obidala, Padme Amidala - Freeform, Post-Star Wars Prequel Trilogy & Pre-Star Wars: Original Trilogy, ticklesivory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticklesivory/pseuds/Ticklesivory
Summary: This is light-hearted, close to comedic, and unexpected. Let's have some fun!) Obi-Wan has been captured and is being held prisoner on Geonosis. Someone is coming to help him in more ways than one! AOTC time.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 1





	Compelled

Title: Compelled  
Author: Ticklesivory  
Summary: (I wanted to write something different. In a different style. I haven't written in script for a while. This is light-hearted, close to comedic, and unexpected. Let's have some fun!) Obi-Wan has been captured and is being held prisoner on Geonosis. Someone is coming to help him in more ways than one!  
Timeline: AOTC (I'm turning it upside down!)  
Warnings: A couple of characters are waaaaaay out of character. Oh well!  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I have not and want not.  
I wrote this while working on "Distraction." I'm not finished with "Distraction" - just taking a little break. I'll get right back to work on it. Promise! This came to me and it's so silly, I had to get it out of my head!  
Edited for clarity and grammatical errors on 9/25/2020 at 12:17PM.

________________________________________

"The road to true love is often filled with potholes."  
Scene I

Setting: Daytime on Geonosis; a planet located in the Outer Rim territories. It has a breathable atmosphere but an arid climate. Its irradiated surface is covered in harsh, rocky deserts, marked by mesas and buttes. Both its rocks and sky are tinted in shades of red. Water is scarce, amounting to only 5% of the entire total planetary surface.  
The curtain draws back to reveal a series of caves dug out of a solid rock foundation.

Enter Galactic Senator Padme Amidala dressed in white battle armor.

Padme: (Boldly steps forward in front of the two battle droids escorting her to stand toe to toe with Count Dooku - a master of the dark forces, rumored to be a ruthless and cunning enemy of the Jedi). Where is Master Kenobi?  
Dooku: It's good to see you too, my dear. It's been a long time.

Padme: Stop stalling. I came here for him and you know it.

Dooku: I know nothing of the sort. Perhaps, if you had some manners, we could formulate an understanding between us.  
Padme: All I understand is that you'd better release Obi-Wan or there'll be hell to pay.  
Dooku: Is that so? Well then, follow me and I'll take you to him.  
Padme: (Surprised but wary, the young woman follows the older gentleman, whose black cloak swishes from side to side. Behind her, the droids' whir and clank as their metallic feet clatter against the hardened path. Ahead of her drawing closer with each step is a darkness not lit by the surrounding glowlights. Suddenly, without warning, Dooku grabs Padme by the arm and hurls her into the abyss. Moments later, she regains consciousness and peers through the dimness, focusing on a pair of gray-green eyes hovering just above her.)

Enter Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, dressed in the plain browns of the Jedi, copper hair disheveled.  
Obi-Wan: Padme? Are you all right?

Padme: I think so. (The young woman sits up and rubs her head.) Dooku tossed me in. I'm surprised I'm not injured worse than this.

Obi-Wan: (grins) Most likely you would've been, but I caught you.

Padme: You did? Thank you, but then you're always the hero.

Obi-Wan: (Frowns and looks at her with concern) What are you doing here?

Padme: (Stands and brushes the dust from her pants and arms.) I…uhm…I came here to, uhm…rescue you.

Obi-Wan: (Looks at her now with a suspicious uplifted brow.) Rescue me? You came to rescue me. Padme, listen. I don't think… Wait. Where's Anakin? Isn't he with you?

Padme: (Blushes). Well, you see, it happened this way - we were on our way to Naboo as planned and got a little sidetracked.

Obi-Wan: Sidetracked? How? By what?

Padme: If you'll allow me to finish.

Obi-Wan: My apologies. Please continue. (Crosses arms)

Padme: As I was saying: We were on our way to Naboo and had to make an unscheduled stop. Anakin was concerned about his mother and...

Obi-Wan: His mother!? She lives on Tatooine! Don't tell me Anakin took you to Tatooine!

Padme: He had to! You see, he was having visions about his mother being in danger. You can't expect him just ignore that, Obi-Wan. You know, you have a mother too.

Obi-Wan: (Squeezes his eyes shut and pinches the bridge of his nose). I know, and I've also known about these dreams of his. But, please, go on…

Padme: We visited Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen and found out that sand people had kidnapped her! Can you imagine?

Obi-Wan: No. That would be awful. Continue.

Padme: That's all there is to it. Owen told him what happened to her and Anakin went out to look for her.

Obi-Wan: And?

Padme: And what?

Obi-Wan: Where is he now?

Padme: Oh. Well, as soon as I watched your comm, I knew you'd been captured and came to…offer my assistance.

Obi-Wan: And Anakin?

Padme: (Chews her lip nervously). I left him behind. I didn't know when he'd be back and I couldn't contact him. You were in trouble! What else was I supposed to do?

Obi-Wan: (Paces, rubbing his hand through his hair) All right. (Turns to face her) You left him on Tatooine, but what I don't understand is why you came here all by yourself. What were you thinking?

Padme: (Lifts her chin confidently and straightens her shoulders.) I recall a time when you complimented me on my bravery as well as my weaponry and battle skills. Or have you forgotten about that?

Obi-Wan: Of course not. (Places his hands on her shoulders but quickly removes them). I remember a very brave girl who was an excellent queen and soldier.

Padme: A girl. Yes, that's right. You made it quite clear how young you thought I was. I remember that as well. I'm not that young girl any longer, by the way.

Obi-Wan: (Smiles at her but then blushes and looks down.) I realize that. Ten years have passed. You're twenty-four and all grown up.

Padme: Correct. (She smiles when he lifts his gaze.) And you're thirty-five, born in the third month on the fourteenth day.

Obi-Wan: Yeah, I'm just an old man now.

Padme: You still look pretty good for such an advanced age.

Obi-Wan: (Laughs but then looks up at the ceiling.)

Padme: You know, usually when a woman compliments a man, she expects one in return.

Obi-Wan: Is that so? (He chuckles nervously but keeps staring up through the entrance.) You have me at a disadvantage.

Padme: How so?

Obi-Wan: You're far better looking than I am.

Padme: No. That's not true.

Obi-Wan: (Finally gives her his full attention.) It is. You were a lovely Queen when we first met, but you've grown into a beautiful woman and Senator. (He smiles, then gets embarrassed, clears his throat and again draws his attention upward.) That was quite a fall you took.

Padme: Yes, I'd guess about ten meters. Too high for you to jump?

Obi-Wan: (Ignores her and begins looking at the walls.) We should look for a hidden door, a latch, or something.

Padme: I remember watching the footage of you fight that Sith creature. The way you leaped out of the melting pit and cut him straight through was impressive. And then you ran over to Master Jinn. Oh, Obi-Wan. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up.

Obi-Wan: It's all right. It took me a while, but I finally came to terms with his death. Anakin has kept my mind occupied as of late. The boy can be…

Padme: Stubborn? Willful? By the way, he has a terrible temper.

Obi-Wan: (Looks at her surprised.) You figured him out that quick, huh?

Padme: It wasn't difficult. He wears all of his emotions on his face.

Obi-Wan: Yes, he does. We're working on that. Come. Help me find a way out of here.  
________________________________________

Scene II

Count Dooku is watching a viewscreen that reveals a live feed of the two prisoners. An intimidating figure steps up to him and removes his battle helmet. It is Jango Fett, a dangerous bounty hunter.

Jango: This is a waste of time. You should just execute them and be done with it!

Dooku: Execute them? Why would I do that when I can study their interactions? The chemistry between them is nearly palpable. You should stay here with me a while and watch. It's fascinating.

Jango: I'll pass.

Dooku: What's with you clones? Don't you have any feelings?

Jango: Sure we do, just not that kind! (He points to the screen in distaste.)

Dooku: Oh. Well, that's a shame. I've always enjoyed the study of erotology. (After noticing the imbecilic look on Jango's face, the Count clarifies.) The study of love.

Jango: That's just….gross. All I see are a dangerous Jedi and a nosey, conniving Senator. They both should be eliminated immediately.

Dooku: Pish, posh. I captured him didn't I? He's not all that dangerous.

Jango: So you've turned them into your lab rats, is that it? Your pets?

Dooku: Perhaps. I will admit I am thoroughly enjoying myself. Look there – Kenobi is so out of touch with his emotions, he doesn't know what to think or do. And the Senator: She's as lonely as anyone I've seen and is working so hard. She's been flirting with the man this entire time and he doesn't even realize it.

Jango: (Leans forward to stare at the image but then shrugs his shoulders.) I guess. If you say so. I'm outta here. (Jango exits.)  
(Meanwhile, down in the pit…)

Obi-Wan: You do realize Anakin has a crush on you. He's had one for a while.

Padme: Yes, I know. I've tried to let him down easy but he's pretty persistent. And especially patient when it comes to that sort of thing.

Obi-Wan: What's holding you back? He's a handsome young man. Tall, with a strong jawline and attractive blue eyes. He's talented with a lightsaber and possibly more in touch with the Force than I am. And by the way, his midi-chlorian count is very high.

Padme: Who are you trying to convince? You or me? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were the one with a crush. (Smiles in a teasing manner.)

Obi-Wan: You mean..? Oh, no. No! I…prefer females. To me, Anakin is like a brother. We watch each other's backs. That sort of thing.

Padme: Uh-huh. (She winks.) I'm just teasing. I understand. He's like the little brother you didn't get to have. That must be hard. Not to be with your family or even get to see them. You do have a family, right?

Obi-Wan: Of course I do. I actually got to see my older brother when I was a child and living in the Temple. He came to visit me once. I haven't seen my parents though since Master Yoda came and got me.

Padme: I can't imagine what that would be like! I'm very close to my family. While I was hiding on Naboo, I was going to spend some time with them. Perhaps, after this is all over, I'll still be able to. Maybe you can join me.

Obi-Wan: (Blushes again and starts to run his hand along the wall.) Perhaps we should focus on getting out of here first.  
________________________________________  
Scene III

Up top, Another Jedi enters the scene. He is dressed in more lavish attire than the typical Jedi and walks with an air of authority. His dark eyes are penetrating but he smiles as he stretches out his hand in a friendly greeting.

Windu: Dooku. how they hangin'?

Dooku: (Accepts the handshake). Mace. I'm doing well my friend, and you?

Windu: Can't complain. Now, what do we have going on here? (Looks at the viewscreen.) What is Kenobi doin  
g?  
Dooku: His best to avoid awkward conversation.

Windu: Sounds like him. Is he trying to find a way out?

Dooku: It appears so. But let me ask you a question. Does his face often turn colors like that?

Windu: What? Oh – you mean blush? I'm afraid so, yes. Kenobi is a masterful swordsman and excellent negotiator, but when it comes to the opposite sex, he's all thumbs. I think the problem is, he grew up thinking so little of himself, which was mostly his Master's fault.

Dooku: Ah, yes. Qui-Gon, Force bless him, was headstrong; but Kenobi seems timid, almost standoffish. Don't tell me – Are the Jedi still holding onto that antiquated rule of no attachments?

Windu: Thank the Force, no. That ancient philosophy is as extinct as the Sith. (Windu looks at Dooku sideways and they both share a laugh.) The Jedi no longer hold to that tradition. I'm afraid you've got your work cut out, though. Kenobi lacks self-confidence in certain areas. Sexuality is one of them.

Dooku: That's a shame. Still, I believe my interference will pay off. And besides, I enjoy the scientific aspect of it. I've always been interested in the field of erotology.

Windu: Don't try to kid a kidder. I know why you're doing this. Deep down, you're a die-hard romantic.  
Dooku: Possible, but don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to uphold! (Turns his attention back to the viewscreen where he witnesses the two prisoners sitting on the floor, too far apart for his comfort.) It appears, old friend, the romance is dying before it even begins. We may need to spice things up a little.

Windu: What do you have in mind?

Dooku: Perhaps if we added another element. Mix things up and see what happens.

Windu: Ah. I get it. Young Skywalker should be arriving soon. He will definitely stir up some trouble. He's good at that.

Dooku: Perfect. Then we shall see how strong their commitment really is.

Windu: Whose? Kenobi and Skywalker's?

Dooku: No, no, no. The Senator and her Jedi Master. I have a feeling, things are about to get very interesting indeed.

Windu: I hope so. It's hot here. Damn hot.  
________________________________________  
Scene IV

Padme: (Sits on the floor near Padme and leans against the wall.) What did you think you'd find? A secret door? A hidden latch?

Obi-Wan: Something like that.

Padme: I don't think Count Dooku is that gullible. There's not a chance he'd allow for so easy an escape.

Obi-Wan: You're probably right. The man is nefarious.

Padme: True, but he's also a gentleman. He was extremely polite right before he threw me down into this hole.

Obi-Wan: You're teasing me again, right? I can't tell.

Padme: Absolutely! If it weren't for you, I would've broken a couple of bones at least.

Obi-Wan: It wasn't an easy catch.

Padme: Are you saying I'm heavy?

Obi-Wan: Gosh, no! I mean, dust particles showered into my face.

Padme: (A surprise occurrence causes her to jump while Obi-Wan doesn't even flinch.)

Obi-Wan: Hello, Anakin. Nice of you to drop in.

Padme: Anakin! Did you get caught too?

Anakin: (Stands up and dusts himself off.) Thanks for the help, Master. Padme, may I have a word with you? Master, may we have some privacy?

Obi-Wan: Sure thing. I'll just step into the next room.

Anakin: Funny. Padme, will you come over here with me?

Padme: (Stands up and walks to the opposite wall.) What is it?

Anakin: (Looks at her incredulously.) Why did you leave me on Tatooine? I came back and you were gone! And you took the ship!

Padme: I know. I'm so sorry. But you were gone so long and when I saw Obi-Wan was in danger and I couldn't get in touch with you, I decided to come to Geonosis to try and help him.

Anakin: What? W…why? How?

Obi-Wan: (Stands and steps closer to his padawan.) You forgot where. Listen, Anakin. Don't be so hard on her. She did what she thought was best and figured you could take care of yourself. Speaking of…how did you get here? Please don't tell me you stole someone's vessel.

Anakin: I did what I had to do to get here….and…and…rescue you, of course.

Obi-Wan: You're doing a great job, by the way. One more thing. What in the blazes were you doing on Tatooine?

Anakin: I….uhm. You see….uh  
….  
Obi-Wan: Stop stammering. Padme already told me.

Anakin: She did? That's odd since I specifically asked her not to… (glares her direction). Hey – what's the deal with the first names? Since when did you two start calling each other by your first names?

Padme: Oh Anakin, don't be silly. We've always done that. Ever since….well? Ever since when Obi-Wan?

Obi-Wan: Let's see. (Scrubs his beard thoughtfully.) I think it was when we took that walk in the garden after Qui-Gon's funeral.

Anakin: What? When did that happen? I was there! I don't remember you two going off alone together!

Padme: You were too young to understand such things.

Anakin: Things? What things? What are you two talking about?

Obi-Wan: Enough. We need to figure out a way out of here.

Padme: I agree. Anakin, did you see a way out?

Anakin: Do you mean when I was falling to what I thought was my death?

Obi-Wan: How did you get captured anyway?

Anakin: It was Dooku. He threatened to kill Padme if I didn't cooperate. And besides, he clamped this thing around my ankle.

Padme: (Stares down at the shiny silver ring with a blinking red light.) What is that?

Anakin: Force dampener.

Padme: Obi-Wan, do you have one? Oh, I see you do.

Obi-Wan: I didn't wish to alarm you.

Padme: Well, this is great. So, neither of you is of any help to me. Not really.

Obi-Wan: I beg your pardon?

Padme: That's fine. I'll figure a way of here on my own.

Anakin: Padme, don't be that way and besides, if Master Obi-Wan hasn't already figured a way out, I really don't think you'll….

Obi-Wan: (Holds up his palm toward his Padawan.) I wouldn't say anything else if I were you.

Padme: Thank you, Obi-Wan. (She steps to the wall and bends over to pick up a stone with a sharp edge. Then she begins to chip away at the mortar between the stones.)

Obi-Wan: Here, allow me to help. (Obi-Wan finds a similar stone and assists.)

Anakin: (Sits down, leans back against a wall and cross his legs at the ankles.) You two go right ahead. I'll stay down here and catch you if one of you falls, which is more I can say for you, Master.

Obi-Wan: Don't mind him. He's afraid of heights  
.  
Anakin: (Defensively.) I'm not afraid! I just don't prefer them.

Padme: (Smiles at Obi-Wan knowingly.) It's better than sitting around doing nothing.

Obi-Wan: (Smiles back as they continue to work together.)  
________________________________________  
Scene V

Mace: Are you going to let them escape?

Dooku: Perhaps.

Mace: But they're nowhere near an understanding!

Dooku: If they do manage to reach the top, I'll be waiting for them. Perhaps it's time to up the ante.  
(Meanwhile, down below…)

Padme: (Loses her footing and slides down into Obi-Wan's arms.)

Obi-Wan: Don't worry, I've got you. (They stare into each other's eyes, their faces a few centimeters apart.)

Anakin: Have you two given up yet? Master, you'd better not let her fall!

Obi-Wan: Never. (He softly speaks, focusing upon the full, moist lips so close to his own...until he finally gathers his wits and blushes.) Here, let me help you back up.

Padme: (Continues her climb and glances back down.) Almost there! Just a bit more...

Dooku: (Reaches over and grabs hold of her hand before pulling her up.) Allow me.

Obi-Wan: (Scrambles up after her.)

Anakin: You'd better not lay a hand her, Dooku!

Dooku: (Silences the cavern by using the Force to slide a metallic door across the mouth of the pit.) Finally some peace and quiet. Now then, where were we?

Obi-Wan: (Leaning toward Padme.) What were you saying about him earlier?

Padme: I was joking and you know it.

Dooku: Guards! Take these two down to the arena.

Battle Droid: Roger roger!

Change of Scene: Obi-Wan and Padme enter a large coliseum encircled by rows of seating. Filling that seating are hundreds of native geonosians: insectoid natives who are cheering wildly. In the center of the floor of the coliseum are two stone pillars, each with a set of chains and cuffs hanging from them. On opposite ends of the sand-covered space are a set of substantial wooden doors.)

Dooku: (Stands above the arena in a private alcove and steps forward to address the crowd.) Attention all geonosians! Welcome to another battle in the Arena of Death!

Padme: (Looks up at Dooku as a guard locks her wrists together inside the metal cuffs before the slack in the chain is lessened, which lifts her arms straight over her head.) Is he serious? 'Arena of Death?'

Obi-Wan: (Is undergoing the same treatment.) I think that's its real name.

Padme: I have a bad feeling about this.

Obi-Wan: That's my line.

Padme: What's about to happen to us?

Obi-Wan: My best guess would be something's about to come out of those doors. (He nods his head in either direction.) Something very hungry.

Padme: (Nervously swallows hard.) And you and I are what's on the menu.

Obi-Wan: Again, I'm guessing, but that is a strong possibility.

Windu: (Hiding in the shadows behind Dooku.) You're not planning on actually killing them, are you?

Dooku: What? Of course not. The creatures we use in the arena are pets. (To the crowd, he announces - ) Prepare yourself to witness the greatest show on Geonosis! Guards! Open the gates!

After Count Dooku finishes his announcement, the crowd is stunned into silence as both sets of wooden doors open and out march two very hungry, vicious-appearing creatures. One is tall with sharp talons at the end of its spiny arms, and the other is revealing several rows of very sharp teeth.

Padme: What!? What are those?

Obi-Wan: That furry one I believe is a reek and that other one is a nexu. Normally, I wouldn't want anything to do with either of them.

Padme: But you can defeat them, right?

Obi-Wan: Well…probably not without my lightsaber.

Padme: That's not the answer I hoped to hear.

Obi-Wan: (Silently stares at the bearers of their impending doom.)

Padme: (Gets his attention after a moment.) Would it help if you were free? (Padme shows him her cuffless wrists.)

Obi-Wan: How did you do that?

Padme: (Rushes over to Obi-Wan and inserts a hairpin into the cuff's locking mechanism.) Pulled it out of my hair. (Soon, the cuffs open and Obi-Wan directs Padme behind him for safety. The creatures are slowly walking toward them in a predatory manner.)

Obi-Wan: Stay behind me!

Padme: But there are two of them!

Obi-Wan: Oh yeah. Then stay…beside me.

Padme: Okay. Here goes. (She steps up beside Obi-Wan and grabs hold of his hand. The touch draws his attention and he turns to gaze at her.) I would very much like to stay by your side for the rest of my life. I love you, Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan: (Too stunned to speak before a wide grin slowly spreads across his face.) You love me?

Padme: Yes. I have for years. I was too big of a coward to tell you.

Obi-Wan: Oh. Well, in that case, I have news for you. I'm the bigger coward because I love you too. I fell in love with you on Naboo, but I had to wait. I mean, you were so young and I…

Padme: I understand. (She frowns.)

Obi-Wan: I'm not saying this right. What I mean is, I would've waited for you, and perhaps I should've told you then, but I had to leave and it didn't seem proper. And then there was Anakin to train and I got so busy. I don't mean I forgot about you…I mean, I thought about you every day. It's just that I had responsibilities and the council was really on my case about it…

Padme: (Interrupts him with a kiss.)

Obi-Wan: (Once again, Obi-Wan is pleasantly surprised.)

Padme: (Withdraws and tries to gauge his reaction.) I'm sorry, but I thought it might be the best way to make you stop talking.

Obi-Wan: (Chuckles) I do that when I get nervous. I've…never been in love before.

Padme: Neither have I. We'll just have to figure it out together.

Obi-Wan: What do I have to do for another kiss? Do you want me to talk incessantly again?

Padme: Nothing. You don't have to do a thing.

Obi-Wan: (Smiles before leaning down to capture her lips.)

Padme: (Stops just short of touching his mouth with hers and glances over his shoulder.) I think we forgot about something.

Obi-Wan: That's right. We should've been eaten by now.

They both turn and take in a comical sight. The reek is on its back, wagging its tail and the nexu is leaning forward on its front legs, wiggling all over – its long tongue hanging down

Padme: Are they….wanting to be petted?

Obi-Wan: It appears that way. Just goes to show you can judge a star by its color.

Again, they kiss, this time with far more passion. The onlookers cheer loudly.

Anakin: (Steps into Count Dooku's private box and looks below.) Wait! What? This isn't fair! She was supposed to be mine!

Dooku: Oh, shut-up. This is exactly what they both needed.

Windu: The three of you needed, actually.

Anakin: What makes you say that? (The Jedi Padawan is pouting, his arms crossed over his chest.)

Windu: Do you remember all the complaints you filed with the Council against your Master? (Mocks the young man using a whining tone of voice.) He makes me work too hard! He makes me study too hard! He never lets me have a break!

Anakin: I don't sound like that. (Drops his arms and looks to the ground.) I mean, yes Master.

Dooku: Well, now young man, your Master will have other things on his mind, which will of great benefit to you  
.  
Windu: If you have any common sense, you'll be happy for them. You're about to get that break you think you deserve.  
Anakin: I guess you're right. (He obviously hates to admit).

Windu: Now then, what are you planning to do Dooku? Are you going to come clean to them?

Dooku: And ruin my reputation as the most sinister and deadliest ex-Jedi in these regions? I think not! (He again steps forward into the bright sunlight.) Attention! May I have your attention! Congratulations to Master Kenobi and Senator Amidala! You've passed the test and are free to go!

Obi-Wan: Test? What test? (He has released Padme from his kiss, but still holds her close. The droids are removing his Force dampener.)

Padme: (Looking happier than she has her entire life) See? I told you. Nothing but a gentleman.

Obi-Wan: (Steps back and holds his hand to her. She grabs it immediately and smiles. He chuckles at her humor and they walk out of the arena together.) I guess this means you're safe after all. I don't understand it, but the Force is relatively calm. It seems all is well in the galaxy - at least for the time-being.

Padme: (Suddenly looking sad.)

Obi-Wan: What's the matter?

Padme: I was hoping to go to Naboo and introduce you to my family.

Obi-Wan: (Grins though still a little nervously.) For you, I would do that. I would do anything.

Padme: (Happily leans into him as they walk toward her waiting ship.) Wait. What about Anakin?

Obi-Wan: He can catch his own ride.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of my Obidala fics I'll be transferring over from fanfiction dot net. More are coming...


End file.
